Professor Layton and the Island of Fear
by xSilverEnigma
Summary: Lavender is a big fan of Professor Layton! One day when finishing the last game of the Professor Layton series she falls into the game and goes on an adventure with the gang to solve the mystery of Fearrsberry.
1. An Enigmatic Event!

**Before I start, I just want to say that this is the very first fanfiction I have ever done! I also don't own Professor Layton, this is just a fanfiction. Oh, and I'll do my best to not have any spoilers in the story. There may be some in there on accident so just a forewarning.**

* * *

Chapter One: An Enigmatic Event!

"Finally! I've got the last Professor Layton game!" I exclaimed excitedly as I walked out the store. "I can't wait to play it!"

I had been saving up money for a while and I finally had enough to get _Professor Layton and the Unwound Future._ It was the very last game I needed to finish off playing every game of the series.

I found the Professor Layton series a year ago when I got _Professor Layton and the Last Specter_. I decided that I really liked it and tried playing all the games in chronological order.

Once my mom got us back home, I ran to my room with the game already in my 3DS.

"How nice it'd be to go on at least one adventure with Professor!" I said before opening my 3DS.

Of course, I wouldn't be worthy enough to say I can solve their puzzles so quickly. I can't even make up any puzzles like the characters in the game. Even Flora Reinhold had puzzles to spare!

I turned on my 3DS and watched it blink to life. With excitement welling up, I clicked on the icon to play _Professor Layton and the Unwound Future_.

* * *

"Lavender! Do you have all your stuff ready?" Mom asked.

"Wait! I have loads more to pack!" I shouted back in frustration.

I noticed my 3DS and tucked it into my pouch carefully since it still had _The Unwound Future_ in it. I was close to finishing the game but I had gotten it only a few days before we had to go on our vacation to our relatives in some other state. We were so busy I had a hard time finding the time to play it. This was one of the reasons I really hated going somewhere else for summer. I can't spend as much time playing my video games, but I guess some time outside would do me good since I don't get much sunlight.

After everything was packed everyone was in a rush to put our luggage in the car. While they were doing that, I left to play my 3DS especially since I was at a very interesting part of _Professor Layton and the Unwound Future_. I had an inkling I was near the end and I was right.

By the time the credits started playing, I realized they must have been done fitting the luggage in and sorting out who would go into which car.

I walked out of my room with my 3DS still in hand. I felt sad and happy at the same time for the ending of the game. If only Level-5 could make more Professor Layton adventures after _Unwound Future_ or maybe start making games where Luke is the main character going on puzzle-solving adventures.

When the very ending drew near, the 3D seemed to come on. _Professor Layton and the Unwound Future_ wasn't a game you could put on 3D! I realized. Confused, I tried turning the 3D off but realized I wasn't holding my 3DS any longer. Bewildered, I glanced around me and realized I wasn't at home but in a place bustling with people.

"Where am I?" I muttered to myself.

I noticed a dock and a large boat that people were boarding or getting off of. I also realized my clothes had changed and even my pouch was different. Only the contents of my pouch were the same which was only my plane ticket, my little box containing my charm bracelet and ring, and my precious watch given to me by my deceased grandma. Shivering from the cold winds, I began trying to get out of the crowd and figure out where I was and what just happened.

My eyes widened when I saw a familiar top hat. The crowds were quickly lessening as people boarded the ship or left the dock and I was able to see the man more carefully. He wore a brown coat and at the ends of his sleeves a dark orange could be seen. It was definitely Professor Layton.

If my eyes could get any wider, they did because then, on the ship I saw Luke with his blue shirt and cap. He waved excitedly when he spotted Professor Layton and I almost thought he would jump off the ship and run over to him.

My wish has been heard! Forgetting about finding my way back home, I hurried over to Professor Layton to go greet him and get an autograph or two. Unfortunately, he boarded the ship before I could get to him and the ticket guy stopped me from boarding.

"Boarding pass?" he asked.

"Huh?! Uh, eh well, I just wanted to speak to someone who just boarded this ship!" I exclaimed. "I'm sorry, I don't have a pass."

"You cannot board without one," the man said.

I checked my pouch but I only had my plane ticket. One he saw it, he plucked it from my hand and checked it.

"Alright, you may go."

"But that's my –" I started but he pushed me through since I was holding up the line.

Wasn't that my plane ticket? I thought to myself in confusion. But he had checked it before he let me pass.

I wandered around until I reached the upper deck where Luke had been standing and waving to Professor. I spotted the two of them talking with each other and tried running over to them but I accidentally knocked someone over in my haste.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized holding out my hand to help the boy up.

He wore shorts similar to Luke's except it was dark brown and had a plain red collar shirt. He had short hair the same color as his shorts and longs bangs put to the side.

He glared up at me and slapped my hand away as he got up.

"Really, I'm sorry," I said but he was already walking away. "Wait, don't hate me!"

I sighed and when I remembered what I was doing Professor Layton and Luke were already gone. I noticed a suspicious character go on board and stifled a laugh. It was Flora in the same disguise she used in both _Curious Village_ and _Diabolical Box_.

"Do you know where a gentleman with a top hat went?" I asked someone. "He is also accompanied by a little boy in blue."

"Oh, that guy," the person huffed. "While I was on my way up here I ran into them. After they helped me with a little something the little boy said he was hungry but that's all I heard before leaving."

"Thanks," I said and hurried off but stopped, ran back, and asked, "Where is the dining room?"

"Well, I'm not all that good with directions. I know there's one on the third deck up," he said.

"Okay, thanks again," I said.

I hurried down the stairs and wandered around the third floor until I found the dining room. Looking around, I didn't see anyone familiar.

I approached the waiter and asked, "Did you see any gentleman with a top hat accompanied by a little boy in blue?"

The waiter thought for a second then nodded. "Why yes I did! After they ate, the little boy wanted to go take a look outside, you know, view the ocean or somethin'."

"Oh, but there are millions of places on this cruise they could go to look outside!" I sighed in frustration.

"Well, you can get the best view on the upper deck," the waiter suggested. "Plus you're not just looking through some window; you've got 'em fresh air.

"Aw, I just came from there," I said. "You know what, I bet when I go up there, they'll already be gone!"

And I was right. When I dashed back over to the upper deck and looked around there was no trace of them.

"Why are they always moving?!" I exclaimed in exasperation.

I asked around for them but this time no one seemed to know who I was talking about. One person did but she only passed by them once and didn't pay attention to them.

Too soon, the sky began to darken and I still had not reserved a suite. I got a nice room anyway but it was less sophisticated than most. I wasn't going to stay in it yet so I left to continue my search.

Most likely, they were in their suite already, but I had no idea where that could be. I wandered around the suite cabins for a while and noticed the boy I had knocked over earlier in the day.

"Hey, it's you!" I greeted.

I'm not a good judge at ages but he looked just a bit older than me when I got a good look at him.

He looked at me in confusion. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember? I knocked you over some time this morning in my haste. I really am sorry about that," I said.

"Oh," he replied but he seemed to be over it.

"So have you seen a gentleman with a top hat accompanied by a boy in blue?" I asked him.

He had this look on his face like he didn't like to waste time so I was a bit nervous when he crossed his arms and sighed quietly.

"Oh, that boring brainiac? Why does he have so many kids following him around anyways?" he huffed. "Yeah, I just ran into him. After helping me out with a problem I had he and the two kids went into their room."

"Oh, do you know where that is?" I asked hiding my feelings of annoyance for this guy.

He grumbled, "Follow me. What's your name?"

I paused. He sort of reminded me of my sister except I had a stronger desire to punch him. "If you don't want to waste your time helping me out then just give me his room number."

"No, I have nothing else to do. I'm Gale by the way," he said.

"Oh, I'm Lavender," I said.

I followed him silently not knowing what else to say. I finally had a time to think more properly instead of having my mind all over Professor Layton. How was I going to get back home after I found him? Could I somehow join him on his adventure? If I could, how would I get home afterwards? What is my family doing? Could this all be dream?

I shook my head trying not to think of these thoughts. If it was a dream I didn't want to wake up yet. I wanted to meet Professor Layton first. Afterwards, I can go ahead and gain back the brain cells I threw away when I first realized I was in Professor Layton's world. The ones that told me this had to be a dream and it wouldn't last long or my family was worried so I'd have to hurry back and forget about this adventure.


	2. Reaching Fearrsberry

Chapter Two: Reaching Fearrsberry

"I think this is the one. Sorry if it isn't," the boy said.

I knocked on the door shyly. When there was no reply I did another few knocks. Once again no one replied and I was about to knock again when Gale sighed in annoyance and knocked louder for me.

"No one could hear such quiet knocking! Well, it seems they aren't here, and sadly I don't have a clue where else they'd go," he said. "The so-called gentlemen are so rude to leave some girl behind."

"No, no, no!" I exclaimed. "They don't even know who I am! But I just have to find them!"

Gale stared at me for a while as if contemplating whether to trust me or not. "Come with me."

He led me to his room and had me sit on his couch. He sat on the couch across from me and said, "I know that they're headed to Fearrsberry Island. Are you also heading there?"

"Um, yes?"

"I'm guessing you don't know much about the island. The lot of them didn't know about it either. Apparently they only heard about it through a letter. It's not too far," he explained. "In a few hours we should get there."

"Huh? Are you going to be telling me about the island?" I asked. "Why?"

"Since you seem so clueless, I gotta tell you about it. I mean, I sure am glad I'm not the only one who's going to be getting off when we arrive at Fearrsberry," he said. "There used to be a lot more people who'd tour Fearrsberry but now no one does but me. I'm just so used to visiting that place every summer."

Gale's eyes suddenly seemed to become empty when he turned to the side out the window next to him.

"The people there are now all crazy and never leave the island because they think the legend is true. At the start a few people still left the island to visit other places but they haven't been heard from since," Gale said. "One was able to make it back but he was half-drowned by the time he was back on land. From there, no one ever tried leaving the island anymore."

"What? What legend? Who was the half-drowned guy? Did he live?" I asked.

Gale answered, "Before I explain the legend, I should probably tell you –"

There was a knock on the door. Gale sighed. "Who is it? Hurry up and come in."

The knob turned and the door opened. I wasn't mentally prepared to see who entered. Once I saw the top hat, the brown coat over the orange shirt, and the gentlemanly smile, I blacked out.

When I gained back consciousness I sat up slowly and looked around. Gale still sat at the couch across from me except this time next to him was Professor Layton and Flora. Luke was wandering around the place observing little things.

I guessed the professor had some questions for Gale. Flora sat quietly beside him with her head scarf and glasses in her lap.

Gale noticed me getting up and sighed, "You'd better not do that again! Even though it was for a few minutes, it's kind of an annoyance. Also, by the time morning comes, we'll have arrived at Fearrsberry Island."

"Oh," I replied but my eyes were concentrated on Professor Layton who tipped his hat and greeted, "Hello, miss…?"

"Oh my name is Lavender! Lavender Emerson!" I said, excitedly sitting up and holding out my hand to him.

"Hello, Lavender," he said shaking my hand politely. "I am Professor Hershel Layton."

I stared awestruck. In my peripheral vision, I knew Gale was rolling his eyes, but I was too happy to care.

"Is she okay, professor?" Luke asked.

Professor Layton pulled his hand away and said, "Yes well, I'm sure you're still very tired and we should be going as well. Sorry to intrude."

After they left, I snapped out of my stupor and sighed, "I didn't get an autograph or anything! But I shook hands with him! Oh my gosh, Gale, I have this strange feeling to thank you! To thank someone! Thank you! Thank you!"

Gale replied, "You're so weird. You're not a stalker, are you?"

"No! I just… Why did they come in here?" I asked changing the subject.

"They're just helping out yet another troubled passenger who has lost some special bracelet or something," Gale said.

I placed a hand on my pouch remembering my bracelet also. This guy didn't know how precious some things could be.

"I don't get how he's able to keep up that stupid gentlemen crap. In any case, you'll be able to meet him at some point in the morning since the island is quite small. I'll also tell you more about the island then."

I yawned and said, "I guess so. See you tomorrow then."

I hurried back to my suite and once I was on the bed I realized my fatigue. In a matter of seconds I was fast asleep.

I awoke to the sound of the ship's loud foghorn. It was still pretty early in the morning and I was tempted to continue sleeping first of all because I was still sleepy and second, because I hadn't eaten all day yesterday so I was the hungriest person alive today.

With effort, I forced myself out of my suite to check the outside. We were at a small island which I assumed was Fearrsberry Island. When I looked around, not many people seemed to be up.

I began my wobbly walk to exit the ship and noticed Gale and the professor on my way through the hall.

Gale noticed me and remarked, "You look unusually pale today. Did you remember to eat yesterday?"

"Uh, no," I replied. "I don't…have any money."

"Are you some sort of idiot?" Gale scoffed. "Who goes on a vacation with no money?"

"No, no, let me explain… Well, actually I can't explain it very well, I mean, I'd rather not say…" I stuttered.

To my relief, Gale decided not to pry any longer and said, "I guess I'd rather help you than let you starve."

He handed me some bread which I devoured hungrily. "Just how old are you?" He asked.

"Huh? I just turned fourteen about a week ago," I replied after finishing off the bread. "Man, thanks for that bread. I feel like I've never tasted something so good!"

"So where is your family?" he asked as he got off the boat right behind Professor Layton and a few others.

"Erm, I don't know," I replied beginning to feel uncomfortable.

Gale seemed to eye me for a while before changing the subject. "There is an unusually large amount of people at Fearrsberry than last time."

I looked to see who got off the boat and saw three other people besides Professor Layton's gang. Two of them seemed like a couple that liked to go travel explaining why they would be here. The last person was a man who wore a large hat that did well in covering his face from the sun and his clothes looked regular as far as I could tell.

"Oh right, since you asked me stuff, it's only fair I asked you the same things. How old are you? Where is your family?"

"Huh? Uh, well just like you my birthday was just recently, but I'm seventeen," he replied. "As for my family…"

He also seemed uncomfortable about the subject, but to my surprise he answered. "They live here. I live on my own back where I come from. Although, it's hard work, they send some money to help support me."

The trek through the beach was an annoying one. Sand got into my shoes plenty times. Often, I had to stop to get it out. Luke also was annoyed with the sand getting in his shoes.

"If only we had a car to just drive through this part!" he complained.

Professor Layton tipped his hat down slightly and replied, "It was quite a pity to leave my Laytonmobile behind."

Fortunately, the trip was short and we soon found the town showing up ahead of us.

"My word," Professor Layton muttered.

I ran up beside him to see what he was looking at and gasped.

* * *

**I didn't add this in the first chapter, but please give me constructive criticism or notify me if there's something wrong or something I can improve. And if anyone is reading this I'd love to know your thoughts!**


	3. The Dead Watch

Chapter Three: The Dead Watch

The people of Fearrsberry were running around panicking as if there were millions of monsters chasing each of them. They shoved over anything in their way and a few were even desperate enough to break windows and run through them.

"What do we do?" I asked looking up at Professor Layton.

Luke exclaimed, "Nothing is even chasing them!"

"Come with me quickly! I'll get you lot to the hotel!" Gale shouted.

We all hurriedly followed after him but he was swift and flexible. We all had trouble keeping up. Professor Layton stayed behind to keep the middle-aged couple from being trampled. It was complete chaos! I noticed many people running with their hands covering their faces while running blindly.

"What's wrong with them?" I gasped trying to get a hold of Gale.

He quickly blocked me and Luke from glass shattering right beside us. The person who broke it pushed us aside and ran through the shattered window. I heard Flora squeal and looked around but didn't see her anywhere.

"This is worse than last time," Gale murmured.

"Where's Flora?" I exclaimed.

By this time Professor Layton had caught up and remembered his daughter once I had mentioned her. He looked around.

"We must find her," he said urgently.

He fought through the crowd, ignoring Gale's protests.

"Grr, why won't you listen to me?" he sighed then grabbed Luke's arm before he could run off after the professor. "We have to get you all to safety first. They can meet up with us at the hotel."

"Let me go!" Luke shouted as he struggled to get away.

"Lavender, help that couple. Once we're at the hotel we'll be safe," he said.

"But what about –" I started but he gave me an annoyed glare that said 'Just do it already!' then turned and started running, Luke still in his grip. I hurried over to the poor, confused couple and ushered them through the town.

I realized the amount of people began to lessen until it was only about two in the area around a desolate hotel. Luke bent over with his hands on his knees to catch his breath. I leaned on the wall of the hotel then checked on the couple. They seemed fine but still confused. Gale was just standing next to the door waiting for us to catch our breath. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Professor Layton or Flora.

We entered the empty hotel. Gale did the signing up for us then sat down at one of the couches. We all sat down also.

"It's about time I explain some stuff," Gale began.

"But what about the professor?" Luke mumbled.

I was relieved he was aware that trying to run out and find his friends at that moment would be pointless. Also, we all knew Professor Layton was smart enough to find this hotel on his own.

"I'll just explain it to him also when he gets here," Gale grumped, but suddenly his phone began ringing.

I was starting to think Gale would never get the chance to explain anything. He answered his phone.

"What!?" he growled. "Yeah, I'm back already… I know, I know… Ha! You don't have to worry about me! We have more people visiting the island than usual this summer and they were almost killed! So is Father still rampaging? Ha, I figured."

After a few more seconds he closed his phone and got up. "I've got to go. You guys will figure out what's wrong with this island on your own, especially with that brainiac guy."

Just as he said so, Professor Layton and Flora entered the hotel.

Gale said mockingly as he walked out, "Oh yeah, Lavender is now your responsibility. A gentleman wouldn't ignore a lady in need, would he?"

He seemed in a worse mood than yesterday. I looked up at Professor Layton guiltily.

"It seems the people have finally calmed down. I was able to receive directions over here," the professor explained.

"Well, now we need to figure out what is going on. By the way, are you…okay?" I turned to the couple but they were already heading up to the room Gale signed them up for.

"Hmm, our best course of action would be to go to the mayor. After all, he was the one who sent us the letter," the professor said.

"Right, Professor!" Luke said cheerily. "They could explain the situation to us instead of that rude boy!"

"So y – y – you – you're letting me come with you guys?" I stuttered.

"Why of course."

I tried to stay calm but judging by how Professor Layton and Luke stepped towards me, Professor concerned and Luke slightly panicking, I knew I was hyperventilating. I tried fanning myself with my hand and breathing more slowly however it did little to help.

My wheezing must've been distracting as we followed the letter's directions to the mayor's house. I felt sorry for them but it was either wheezing or quiet but annoying squealing. Luke somehow figured out if I could get distracted I would stop wheezing for a while but each was short-lived. For example:

"Oh, right. My name is Luke Triton," Luke said.

"And I'm Flora," she added.

I stuttered, "L-L-La-Lavender."

Then back to wheezing. Eventually he handed me the letter they received from the mayor that called them here so I could read it. It had said:

_Dear Hershel Layton,_

_ It's been a while since I've last seen you and although, I'm sure you won't remember me, I remember you. I especially remember your superior intellect! Currently, I am in quite a dilemma. Please help an old pal out! I've created a map of sorts in the envelope together with this letter which will show you where I live. The island is called Fearrsberry Island. I can't wait to see your face again._

_Sincerely, Rowan_

After I gave the letter back to Luke, I was back to wheezing.

Professor Layton tried giving a go at talking to me and said, "I do remember Rowan. We used to go to the same university but he moved after a year. I remember he was…quite open with his thoughts."

I could only nod but it did stop my wheezing.

By the time we reached the mayor's house, I was having a slight headache. The house was surprisingly huge but I was too lightheaded to get a clear view of it just yet.

The person who answered the door was a tall man who seemed exhausted. He smiled at the sight of Professor Layton and greeted, "Ah, Hershel. It has been quite some time."

"So it has. I am glad to see you again," Professor Layton replied.

"Oh, where are my manners?! Come in and I'll go ahead and introduce myself to your friends once you're all inside," Rowan said.

As we walked in, we all heard a crash and running.

"You have kids?" Professor Layton asked with a hint of surprise.

Rowan sighed, "Yeah well, he's not very comfortable with people. He was kind of…a surprise."

I narrowed my eyes at his pause before saying 'surprise'. I could already tell he was a horrible father to his kids. In the end, he didn't even introduce himself to us. Even if there was no need to do it since we all already knew who he was, it was still rude to not do so.

"So uh, you have kids also," Rowan said looking at us.

Professor Layton blinked. "Oh no, these two aren't my kids, however Flora here is a daughter I adopted because of certain circumstances."

Rowan laughed, "Okay, I won't pry."

"Hm," was all Professor Layton said in reply.

Rowan turned to the three of us and said, "We're going to be doing some adult talk so you all must stay here."

"What? But –" Luke started but the professor put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"I guess there is no choice. Please wait here, all of you."

Once he and Rowan were out, Flora remarked with puffed cheeks, "Professor did mention the mayor guy wasn't one for kids. I bet he gives his kid everything so that the kid doesn't cry and disturb him! Imagine how spoiled the child is!"

"I wonder if he has more than one kid," I said. "I'd be shocked if he did."

I got up and wandered around until I reached the door, but before I could open it, Luke asked, "Where are you going? Professor told us to stay here!"

"Yeah, it wouldn't be very ladylike for you to snoop in someone else's home," Flora scolded.

"They're outside. They won't notice and I won't touch anything," I reassured them then opened the door.

Wandering the house was fun, but everything I expected in a mayor's house was there except it wasn't as elaborate or large. When I came back into the living room, Luke and Flora were still waiting there. They seemed to relax a little when they saw me.

"I didn't touch anything and it was only a quick glance around the downstairs," I said sitting down next to Luke.

"Oh, that reminds me of a puzzle Professor told me!" Luke exclaimed.

"Let me hear it!" Flora replied excitedly.

While Luke and Flora talked I immediately became bored again. I opened my pouch and spilled its contents onto the table. There was my little box which I carefully tucked back into my bag since I never wanted to lose it. Then there was my watch. It had a gold color. Of course it wasn't real gold but it shone beautifully and I treasured it.

My grandmother had given it to me as a birthday present and I rarely ever got to see her but I still loved her. When she died, I shed tears but I knew I had to get over it. And I did. Death is a normal part of life.

I picked it up and brushed my fingers across the glass. As I was doing so, I noticed something strange. My watch had stopped ticking. I tried moving the minute hand by twisting the crown but it wouldn't work.

As I looked at it, I felt like I was just…frozen in time.


	4. Searching, Searching, and Discovering!

Chapter Four: Searching, Searching, and…Discovering!

We heard footsteps down the stairs and saw a woman enter the room. Luke and Flora looked up from their puzzles questioningly.

"Oh, who might you all be?" the woman asked politely.

"My name is Luke Triton," Luke answered. "And this is Flora Reinhold."

I raised my hand and also greeted, "I'm Lavender Emerson."

"My, a couple of fine kids," the woman said. "My name is Margaret. I am Rowan's wife. Did you come here with Hershel?"

"Yes, I'm his apprentice!" Luke said cheerily.

Before she could reply her phone began to ring. She checked it then said to us, "I'm sorry, I have to take this. It's been so much busier around here what, with the chaos that's been going around. To think I thought I had a busy life before then."

She hurried out to take the call.

"She was nice," I remarked.

Finally, Professor Layton and Rowan came back in and the professor said, "I will do my best to help."

"Thank you. I knew you would come through," Rowan said.

"We'll be taking our leave. Come along now," Professor Layton said gesturing to all of us to follow.

Once we were back at the hotel in the room we were assigned, the professor finally spoke. "I am sorry about Rowan. He was never fond of children."

"It's okay. I just feel sorry for whoever his kid is," Flora said.

Professor Layton paused before changing the subject. "He was able to explain the situation to me and to put it simply, it would seem that the islanders regularly do this and some days may be worse than others. Also, it doesn't necessarily happen to all people at the same time."

"But why does it happen?" Luke asked.

He replied, "That's what we have to figure out before we can help put a stop to it. It even happens to the mayor. He claims I need to figure out why the Fire God is punishing this place."

"The Fire God?" I repeated. "That may be the legend Gale mentioned on the boat."

"I would assume so," he answered. "As of right now we cannot rule out the possibility that there is a unique being punishing them with invisible fires. Come now, we must gather more information about this legend from someone by the name of Tony Wilson."

I couldn't help but feel professor's words about a 'unique being' was sarcasm.

"Wait, he didn't tell you more about the legend? Like what it was about or something?" Luke asked.

"No, he stated Tony could give us the best explanation of the legend. However, it'll be up to us to learn about the truth of it all," the professor said. "Let us be on our way. Tony lives at 8344 Round Autumn Way."

Luke and Flora bounced up from their chairs and went to the door. When the professor didn't move, they looked back questioningly. I secured my pouch at my side and got up too. Professor had that thinking look on his face.

Professor Layton said, "Go on ahead to the hotel's exit. I'll be there."

I was about to follow them but Professor Layton stopped me. "What is it?" I asked.

"I hope that this doesn't come across as rude if it's true but I've been wondering if we've met before," he said.

"Uh, no that's impossible," I replied. "Just think of me as your fan number one!"

"Hmm," was his only response before we left.

As we were walking I wondered why he thought we could have met before. Then I remembered the time I asked where Flora went. At the time only Professor Layton heard me and knew Luke and Flora hadn't introduced themselves to me yet. I wanted to punch myself in the face for saying 'fan number one', something so similar 'apprentice number one' which Luke would always say. I've dropped so many hints already so whatever. I'll tell them about me when it's all over.

When we reached Tony's place, a short pudgy man with bags under his wide eyes answered the door. He had tiny pupils and his head was going bald. His back was rounded since he was so hunched over and because of the wrinkles of his frown I wouldn't believe you if you said he was any younger than sixty. I hoped I didn't make a rude face but sometimes I could be caught off-guard.

"Could you be Tony Wilson?" the professor asked politely.

The man stared up at Professor Layton with his tiny pupils and began shaking. We all jumped a little wondering how to help him but he suddenly hobbled away.

A voice in the back called, "Was someone at the door? Don't tell me you answered it, Marvin. How many times have I told you?"

Another man came to the door and said, "My apologies about the one you just saw. He's a bit uh, special. Is there something you need?"

"Are you Tony Wilson? I understand you know well about the legend of the Fire God," Professor Layton said.

Suddenly Tony pushed them all back a bit so he could step out and close the door. "Shush! Don't just go and mention that! I've been working so hard to get his health back to speed."

"Oh, forgive me, I had no idea," Professor Layton replied.

"Listen and listen well. You must be Professor Layton since I don't recognize any of your faces around here. I'm sure the mayor sent you but I've been much too busy to be able to help. Somehow, these fires that have been happening won't stop getting worse till they've burned our eyes out!"

The door creaked open a bit to reveal the shriveled little Marvin. "Tony, is he here to take me away?"

Tony jumped a little then ushered him back inside saying, "It's no one. Just an old friend of mine." He looked back at us and whispered, "You're best bet is to find Gale. He comes by here often to escape his family. I think you should recognize him since he should've taken the same ship as you."

And before they could reply the door was closed.

"Gale again?" Luke sighed. "I feel like we're running in circles!"

The door opened again and Tony added, "If he's busy then just come back to me. Any other islander shouldn't be trusted."

"Not even the mayor?" I asked.

I noticed Marvin appear beside Tony and tug on his shirt. Tony nodded his head in reply and then closed the door.

"So how do we go about finding Gale?" I asked.

"We'll just have to ask around. Getting any leads in this place may be difficult," Professor Layton said.

As we walked through the street looking for someone outside, I saw the man that went on the same ship as us to get here. He no longer wore such a conspicuous hat but the one he now wore still helped him shade his face.

I glanced back several times wondering if he was possibly following us. When he noticed us too he hurriedly passed by us with a quick glance at me. Suddenly, I felt as though I should remember him from somewhere. It wouldn't make sense if it were Don Paolo or Descole. Even though his face was shaded, I got a good view of him because of the glance we exchanged.

I rubbed my forehead trying to remember all the Professor Layton games and who they met. When I almost tripped Professor Layton glanced back at me and asked if I was alright. I just nodded but I just couldn't remember who the man could've been.

After a while of walking, Flora said, "Oh, that person seems to be okay." She pointed to a woman who was sitting down at an outside café. She was given a cup of coffee. After a sip she wiped her eyes a little.

Any other people outside other than the person that just served her were still running around or crouching miserably.

We approached her and Professor Layton asked, "Do you know a boy by the name of Gale?"

The woman jumped when she saw us and stuttered fearfully, "Who are you people? I've never seen you before! What do you want?"

She stumbled out of her chair and when we took a step forward out of concern or tried to hold out our hand to help her, we'd only freak her out more.

"Please spare me!" she begged.

Professor Layton had us back up slowly. "It's safe to assume she won't listen to reason. Let us search elsewhere."

"But other than Tony, she's the most sane person we've seen so far," Luke said.

"Why is nothing working out?" I sighed.

"We've no choice but to continue searching. If we still can't find him then we'll go back to Tony," the professor said.

Suddenly my stomach grumbled loudly to my embarrassment. I remembered my hunger and covered my stomach feeling hot in the face.

"We should get some food first. We all haven't had much of a breakfast yet," Professor Layton suggested.

We sat some distances away from the woman who was shivering as she drank her coffee and then ordered our food.

They gladly included me in their puzzles and never said anything about my slowness to understand some of them. For the first time in my life, I was able to properly sit and talk with other people. Back in my world, I always ignored others and thought about my video games, living in a virtual world. Everything just seemed to be changing. For once I was outside and doing stuff and having conversations with people like Flora who I didn't think I would like.

This kind of stuff…it wasn't so bad.


	5. Fiction God

Chapter Five: Fiction God

In the end, we couldn't find Gale and had to go back to Tony explaining that no matter how hard we searched we just couldn't find him and no one in the island was cooperating with them on their search. Tony explained that it was because the islanders were still suffering the aftereffects of the fires. The majority of the town gets on fire almost at the same times. If we had come yesterday or something everyone would've been more normal and listen to what we were saying and who we were.

"So uh, where's that Marvin guy?" I asked after the explanation.

Tony said, "I've put him to sleep so just make sure you're not too loud."

"Alright. Now after you've finished telling us about the legend, I unfortunately have to inconvenience you longer with some questions to help on my search," Professor Layton said.

"I'm fine with it as long as you help this misery of a town," Tony snorted. "Also, I'm sure the next morning there should be a lot more people who recover from the fires so you'll have an easier time getting them to cooperate."

"Oh, that's great!" Luke said.

"Now then, where to start?" Tony thought for a bit before he began. "The Fire God started out as just a fiction story in a book by an author that lived on this island. The book was published but only for Fearrsberry. The author based the setting off our humble island during the time people still came to visit this place.

"On the island, there was an old shrine for a god they all worshipped which you can easily guess is the Fire God. Where the shrine was, was based off a museum somewhere within the trees on the west side of this island. No one knows how old the building is but it's old, I tell you. People used to be able to go their regularly although I've only been there once. It was the same for the islanders in the story. After some generations the people on the island became spoiled and bad people although there were still some who were innocent islanders. The Fire God punished his people to start behaving themselves but finally the people went too far.

"Some teenagers or maybe even some screwed up adults trashed the shrine and angered the Fire God whom the people stopped believing in. From there, one by one, people began to burn up for no reason even though no fire shrouded them. It was the Fire God putting them in invisible fires and soon enough it would happen periodically to the whole island even the good people but he left visitors alone. Of course visitors also stopped going to the island because of the fear. The basic plot of the story was the boy going through trials to stop the Fire God from the punishment, to let him give them another chance."

Suddenly Tony stopped and wouldn't continue.

"What? What happened in the end? What happened next?" Luke asked.

"Unfortunately, that's kind of how the book ended. The ending of the plot was supposed to happen in a sequel but the events of the book began happening to the actual people of Fearrsberry after the first book was published," Tony said. "Also, from there, whoever left the island were never heard from again…yeah. No one knows what happened to any of them."

"Do these fires happen to you also?" Professor Layton asked.

"Err, kind of but I don't get it as much. I don't know why since I really don't do anything to guard myself from it except listen to music till the insanity outside is over. Of course I'd have Marvin listen to some music too so he doesn't hear the chaos outside," Tony answered.

"What are the time periods between each fire attacks?" Professor queried.

"Oh, it's kind of random I think. In the beginning, when the book was first published, it'd happen rarely then after some time it gradually became like every once a week and then once every three days and now it's starting to become every day although it is still kind of every other day," he said. "The book was published some months ago."

"And when do they happen to you?"

"Err, every once a week. In the beginning, it used to be like once a month for me. Starting out, the pace of the fires on the rest of the island was the same as mine but somehow I stopped getting it as much."

"Can you describe as best you can what the fires feel like?"

There Tony paused then pointed to his left eye. "The Fire God doesn't care which eye but he'll start burning one up. For me, it's my left eye. It's not necessarily scalding it physically or damaging how my eye looks but it really hurts. It really doesn't have a pattern whether it affects vision or not though. Everyone feels the burning in one of their eyes but it's hard to pinpoint who was first to start burning. We all know it all started to people closer to the West Building, err, the museum."

"Do you really believe in this Fire God?" I asked.

"Of course. What else could be the reason? You were all called here to figure out why the Fire God was punishing us so we could somehow get it to stop. Rowan doesn't expect you to find some logical situation when the Fire God is some serious stuff," Tony scoffed. "Also, stay away from the West Building, where the Fire God lives. There'll be no need to be approaching that place while figuring this out."

"Why don't you try getting this author guy to finish the second book?" Luke asked.

Flora agreed. "Right! Maybe these events are happening because of the book! If it was finished then maybe the stuff going on around here will also be put to an end!"

Tony scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "About that, the author was one of the people who tried leaving after experiencing a few of the fires. Even if I could get into a proper talk with him, he can't make another story. After the fires his stories were no longer any good."

"It was a good theory to have anyways, Flora, Luke," the professor reassured when they both looked down.

Once we left, I huffed, "The only thing making this island bad is the fires that have been happening. It has caused everyone on this island not to trust each other and stuff!"

Luke and Flora agreed gladly while Professor Layton thought to himself with his arms crossed.

I smiled up at him and tried saying something encouraging, "I don't believe in this Fire God. Even if this whole island believes it's some real god, we have got to help them by solving this mystery.

"After all, a true gentleman leaves no puzzle unsolved!"

All three of them looked at me in surprise.

"Truly, you are quite a mystery yourself," he said to me.

I glanced up at him nervously. After a second however, I realized he was smiling too.

"No matter, your statement is correct. We shall investigate this mystery more thoroughly," he said.

"Uh, but Professor," Luke started but we were all already moving on ahead so he forgot about it and caught up with us. He was probably wondering about why I knew that saying.

I exclaimed while we were walking, "You know, Professor, if I hadn't said that, I was sure you would've thought it later. I just wanted to think like you and said something I thought was right!"

"You did well," he praised.

I almost thought I would faint hearing him praise me but to my – and the rest of the group's – surprise I didn't do anything of the sort. I just bounced happily alongside them. Rather than an idol, these people were now like friends I never had.

Whoever this Fire God is, he's just a piece of fiction!


End file.
